gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Cry for Me Argentina
Don't Cry for Me Argentina from Evita is featured in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two. There are two versions of this song, each version by Kurt and Rachel. In the episode, the two versions are intercut. Rachel sings the song to help Kurt with an audition for the Warblers at Sectionals. Kurt then sang this song to audition but doesn't win a solo. Blaine tells Kurt he didn't get it because he tried too hard to be unique while the Warblers are all about teamwork, not individualism. Lyrics (Episode Version) Rachel: It won't be easy, you'll think it's strange When I try to explain how I feel that I still need your love after all that I've done You won't believe me All you will see is a girl you once knew Although she's dressed up to the nines At sixes and sevens with you I had to let it happen, I had to change Kurt: Couldn't stay all my life down at heel Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun So I chose freedom Running around, trying everything new Rachel: But nothing impressed me at all I never expected it to Kurt: Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you Rachel: All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Kurt: Don't keep your distance Rachel: Have I said to much? Kurt: There's nothing more I can think of to say to you, but all you have to do Rachel: Is look at me to know Rachel and Kurt: That every word is Kurt: True! Rachel: True! Lyrics (Studio Version) Rachel/Kurt: It won't be easy You'll think it's strange When I try to explain how I feel That I still need your love After all that I've done You won't believe me All you will see Is a girl you once knew Although she's dressed up to the nines At sixes and sevens with you I had to let it happen I had to change Couldn't stay all my life down at heel Looking out of the window Staying out of the sun So I chose freedom Running around trying everything new But nothing impressed me at all I never expected it too Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Don't keep your distance And as for fortune and as for fame I never invited them in Though it seemed to the world They were all I desired They are illusions They're not the solutions They promise to be The answer was here all the time I love you and hope you love me Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you All through my wild days My mad existence I kept my promise Don't keep your distance Have I said to much? There's nothing more I can think of to say to you But all you have to do Is look at me to know That every word is true Trivia *This is the second song that Rachel and Kurt have released a separate version for. The first one being Defying Gravity in Wheels and the third one being Bring Him Home in Diva. Gallery Dont Cry For Me Argentina.jpg Glee_Don-t_Cry_For_Me_Argentina_by_Rachel_and_Kurt.jpg Kurt_don't_cry_for_me_argentina.png Rachel_don't_cry_for_me_argentina.jpg Rachel_don't_cry_for_me_argentina2.png Don't-Cry-for-me-argentina.gif Videos 300px|left|thumb 300px|right|thumb Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel